


[ART] TIME Magazine - Public Enemies (ch 3)

by serephent



Series: Public Enemies [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fake Magazine Cover, M/M, Photomanipulation, SuperBat, Superman Played by Henry Cavill, Time Magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serephent/pseuds/serephent
Summary: A fake magazine cover I createdSPOILER ALERT:Please note the fic and chapter in the title. Viewing this before getting to that point in the story will most likely result in spoilers.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Public Enemies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	[ART] TIME Magazine - Public Enemies (ch 3)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Public Enemies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274041) by [serephent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serephent/pseuds/serephent). 



**NOTE:** I love Henry & Ben in these roles! However, as my fic is based off the comics, it's those ages I'm using/picturing. So, roughly mid 30s for Bruce and early 30s for Clark.

.

.

.

.

[ ](http://www.imaginationsetfree.com/superbat/TIME%20-%20Public%20Enemies.jpg)


End file.
